Not Quite the American Dream
by alice in a coma
Summary: Tony and Ziva return once more the their mutual harassment. As usual, hilarity and Gibbs-slaps ensue. light Tony/Ziva. One-shot. Post "Out-Laws and In-Laws."


**A/N: OK, yes, this totally contradicts the other fanfic I just put out. However, I don't care. This needed to be written. Partial inspiration comes from "dizzy - in - the - izzy" but also from DiNozzo just being DiNozzo. Because, let's face it, NCIS would be very boring without him. :D Enjoy and review!**

--

The first time she thought things had finally gone back to normal was when a rolled up wad of paper hit her in the forehead.

It was the first time that had happened since her return from Somalia.

Looking up from the papers on her desk, she sent a glare to her partner, who smirked, and launched another ball of paper her way. She caught it effortlessly and flicked it back at him, hitting Tony directly between the eyes.

Recovering from the shock, he muttered, "Glad to see your ninja skills are just as badass as before."

Ziva quirked an eyebrow at him and returned to the work on her desk.

Curious and bored as ever, Tony stood and stalked over to his partner's desk, leaning down over her shoulder to glance at what she was studying so profusely.

What he saw caused him to burst out laughing. "Seriously, Ziva?" he mocked. "A study guide?"

Not looking up, Ziva replied darkly, "It is probably not in your best interest to grate on my nerves while my hand is fives inches from a stapler, Tony."

"Yeah, that should be illegal," he replied steadily, leaning a hand on her desk. "But I'm safe. You would never lay a hand on me."

"Do not tempt me," Ziva muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No, but seriously, Zi," Tony said, changing the subject. "You do _not_ need a _study guide. _All you need is to _know_ the American dream, and you're all set. You _do_ remember what the American dream is, right?"

In a moment of inspiration, Ziva could practically _feel_ a light bulb go off above her head. She looked up at Tony coquettishly.

He frowned. That look was never good.

Standing, Ziva said, "But of course I do, Tony." She took light steps, backing him up slowly across the room until he was pressed up against his desk. He placed his hands behind him for support. "_You _told me, after all."

"I-I did?" Tony asked nervously, the heat rising in his cheeks. She was getting awfully closing.

Ziva leaned in toward him even further. "Yes," she said, her lips at his ear. "It is _you_." Pulling her head back slightly, yet somehow still moving closer to him, she allowed her hooded eyes to size him up the way he remembered all-too-well. "Every _inch_ of you."

Tony smirked. Two could play at this game.

"You know," he said, his voice a little lower than usual. "I'm pretty sure this could be constituted as red light behavior."

Ziva laughed, but it came out as more of a purr. And still she was leaning in, her body beginning to brush against his.

God, he hated her sometimes.

"Yeah," he said, a little less confident now. "Definitely red light behavior…"

"Is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, appearing out of nowhere and at the most inopportune times, as usual. Ziva gracefully took five steps away from her partner, leaving him in want of her presence. (It was a strange feeling to have, but one he was slowly getting used to.)

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of head. "Stop harassing your partner," he ordered, glaring.

"Yes, boss," Tony grunted, in pain.

"And Ziva…"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

Tapping her lightly on the back on the head, he said with the faintest trace of a smile, "Good to see your finally back."

Tony's jaw dropped and he watched in complete shock as Gibbs began to walk away, only stopping to say, "Oh, and DiNozzo?"

"Uh, yeah, boss?"

"Just…try to keep it in your pants, yeah?"

"But—"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, boss. Never mind. I'll just, ah, get back to work now."

"You do that."

As soon as Gibbs was in the elevator, Tony stalked over to where Ziva sat calmly studying. Leaning down dangerously close to her, he whispered, "Don't think you'll get away with this unscathed, sweet cheeks."

Winking, Ziva licked her lips suggestively. Tony groaned.

"I really hate you."

Ziva laughed. Yes, things were definitely back to normal.


End file.
